


Not just The Pretty Little thing.

by Sleepywinter



Series: In the jaws of these two predators, Renjun is the safest. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mafia NCT, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepywinter/pseuds/Sleepywinter
Summary: there's and unspoken rule among the gangs of Seoul's underground. don't mess with Lee jeno and Na jaemin belongings.especially Their baby doll, Ren Jun.little did they know, thats not the only thing the should be afraid of.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: In the jaws of these two predators, Renjun is the safest. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876366
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	Not just The Pretty Little thing.

**Author's Note:**

> english are not my first language please forgive me if there's some mistake!!

Renjun knows how the rest of the underworld sees him. He's heard of the hushed whispers, of him being the trophy of Lee jeno and Na jaemin, the quiet observer of every meeting either Jeno or Jaemin has to attend, being their trophy; For everyone to see but not too touch. 

You see, Both of his boyfriends are a prominent figure in the underground world. 

Jeno, being an only son of Lee Donghae and Lee hyukjae, and presumably the successor of SJ —the largest and the most powerful drug cartel in east and southeast asia. he also act as a connector between the Old generations or family based syndicate with the New generations gang. basically, if you want to know someone or expand your gang Jeno is your man.   
  
—and Jaemin, unlike jeno who ruled the underground world in hand-me-down style he have to crawl his way and go through several gates of hell until this point of his life with his half brother nakamoto yuta, now jaemin are the Core member of one of the largest mafias in Seoul, NEO and he’s also one of the most feared hitman in the underground community while he’s climbing his way to the top. 

He's never actively participated in mafia-related matters—they don't want him to get his hands stained, Jaemin especially doesn't want him to experience the same nightmares he's had to endure, but no one needs to know that piece of information— he merely accompanies his beloved wherever he goes. There are also more malicious comments about Renjun of him being no more than a sex slave to either both of them, hes the one who's expected to perform for the leaders from other gangs during gatherings or meetings if needed. 

it's already widely known that Renjun is an entertainer, a performer, dancer—pole dancer. In fact—With them Pretty eyes, long lashes, slender body and the tiniest waist, basically ethereal he was well known to be _the darling of the red district_ before he stopped performing on public stage in sake of his safety, courtesy from both his beloved ones.  
  
Both Jeno and Jaemin has tortured and killed several people who had the misfortune of having them overhearing their conversation about Renjun, most of the people wondering how much of a good fuck Renjun actually is, and it serves as a grave lesson for the rest of the underworld.   
them, Jeno especially, have never held back on his actions, compare to Jaemin who like pierce his victim head or heart with a bullet dead-on, Jeno are absolutely ruthless, he like severing fingers and toes before proceeding to carve random patterns on bleeding skin with his knife, the offender screaming away in pain until the offender passes out. He doesn't kill, though, always keeping those men alive so that the memory of the torture sticks with them until they die, a reminder to not speak ill of Renjun ever again.

Never mess with Lee Jeno and Na jaemin belongings if you want to live to see another sunrise. That is the message that they fully intend to send out.

They don't have to know about the other truth behind Jeno and Jaemin's warning.

Of course, there are other stubborn idiots out there who refuse to heed Jeno and Jaemin words, even though they may not outwardly show it.   
They're living in desperate times, when the law enforcers are cracking down on their illegal businesses, and money is getting increasingly difficult to earn. The wider a group's influence is in the underworld, the greater the income. Everyone's looking to keep their own lives afloat, and naturally, As jeno are the successor of SJ and Jaemin as one of the NEO syndicate, they seek ways to dethrone and destroy them.

when these gangs can't fight head-on against Either SJ or NEO they have to come up with other ways to force the group out. And without a doubt, they'd think of Renjun as one of their weak points. Everyone knows how in love Jeno and Jaemin is with Renjun and vice versa, how protective of them over their baby doll. 

  
To get them to yield, they have to first get their hands on _the darling of the red district_ , Huang Ren jun. 

Little did those idiot know, Renjun is not as up to his image as he presents himself to the world as just some pretty little thing that Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin owned, and for good reason too.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> At first i want this to be a oneshot fic. but this has some potential to be chaptered. idk if i have any time tho.  
> i think i'll make this into two shots if i have time to squeeze my pea brain out for ideas.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this series as i enjoy writing it,,,  
> Buy me Coffee; https://ko-fi.com/notsosweethoney


End file.
